Three Men And My Baby (My Version)
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: This is a sequel to my friend, MadeInNowhere's story, Tails' New Legendary Ranger Powers. When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles have a serious accident that leaves Lady Walrus injured, they offer to take care of her baby, Chumley, till she feels better. And a bond forms between Tails and Chumley during his stay with them. Power Ranger forms are used in this story as well.


_**My friend MadeInNowhere, and I, decided that I should do a sequel of my own to Tails' New Legendary Ranger Powers. It will take place in Three Men And My Baby, an episode that I found very cute to be honest. There will be a change of plot during the diaper scene, and I'm not going to do the entire beginning of the episode, in order to avoid getting in trouble with the authorities. See you at the bottom! ^_^**_

* * *

When Knuckles was riding his Monster Truck, and pulling Sonic and Tails by ropes on their Hoverboards, he ends up going into the village and nearly running people over, because he was trying to hold onto a hot piece of pizza he pulled out of a small oven inside his Monster Truck. It finally ended with them crashing into a tree, which fell over, right on top of Lady Walrus, breaking her right leg in the process.

When she's told in the hospital that she will have to stay off her feet for a month or so, Stratfrod, her older son offers to take care of her till she's better, which she is happy for but wonders who will watch her baby, Chumley. Sonic and Knuckles and Tails offer to do so, thinking it won't be too hard as they've saved the world for a long time.

Once there, it turned out to be a big "Spoke Too Soon", as Chumley was crying his eyes out and throwing things all around Tails' house.

"What can we do to make him stop!?" Sonic cried, covering his ears with his hands to block out loud crying from Chumley, who cried and stomped around on his little feet.

Luckily, Tails knew what might be wrong. "Maybe he's hungry!" He said over the loud crying.

"Let's feed him a chili dog then," Sonic said, holding one up that he got from Meh Burger on the way to Tails' house, "Everyone loves chili dogs!"

"He doesn't have any teeth yet, Sonic. I don't think he can eat solid food," Tails explained, Chumley looking at him.

"Then let's put it in the blender then," Sonic said, "We can soften it up."

Knuckles thinks he's talking about CHUMLEY, and picks him up. "Okay, if you say so." He said, walking over. Sonic face plamed with a groan.

"Not CHUMLEY, the CHILI DOG!" He shouted, but instead of crying harder, Chumley found it as a funny joke and giggled.

"He thinks you both were playing a joke," Tails giggled.

The two actually chuckle and Sonic puts the chili dog in the blender, blending it up into soft mushy food so that Chumley will be able to eat it. Chumley watches amusingly as the chili dog chops down and mixes into soft mushy food.

Knuckles then scooped up some and did airplane stuff while feeding it, and Chumley, upon tasting it, found it amazing and clapped, giggling happily. They all started like babysitting Chumley, too.

They smile upon seeing this and Knuckles continues to feed the now happy Chumley, who often burped after swallowing, and they chuckled at this.

"Taking care of a baby isn't hard at all," Sonic smiled.

"And it's really fun, too." Tails said, Knuckles nodding as he finished feeding Chumley.

"We totally got this after all," Sonic adds. But that was soon to be another "Spoke Too Soon". Chumley suddenly clinched with his eyes shut and a fart went off. They realized what Chumley had done. He had just went in his diaper. Thankfully it didn't stink too horrible.

"OH, man..." Sonic said, softly fanning his nose.

"I don't even know how to change a diaper." Knuckles said, fanning his nose a bit too. But Tails did, however.

"I do!" Tails said with a smile.

"You do?" Sonic asked, surprised. Tails nodded.

"Bunnie and Antoine taught me when I helped them with their babies Jacques and Belle." Tails said, smiling. "Just leave it to me."

He takes Chumley over to a changing table and cleans the little guy up with no problem at all. Soon, he's cleaned up and in a new fresh diaper, giggling and sucking his thumb as Tails picks him up.

"There, isn't that better, Chumley?" He asked cutely, rubbing his nose against Chumley's, who giggled and and batted at Tails' face playfully. Tails giggled and hugged Chumley who hugged him back, snuggling his white chest fur. Tails then decides he can entertain Chumley.

"Tails?" Sonic said.

"Yes," Tails said.

"When me and Amy have kids, I'm coming to you for advice." Sonic said.

"Me too," Knuckles agreed.

"Alright," Tails said, chuckling.

He gives him to Sonic so he can show off something.

"I know something you might like to see, Chumley." Tails said, the baby walrus looking at him curiously as Tails pulls out his phone like device. It was his Legendary Ranger Mode Morpher.

"Good idea, Tails!" Sonic smiled, holding Chumley close. Tails smiles and they sit on the couch with Chumley as Tails pulls out a silver Ranger key.

He then puts it in and says, "Legendary Ranger Mode: Lightspeed Rescue!" He turns the key and it actviates. "Titanium Power!" He becomes the Titanium Ranger. "Titanium Ranger!" He poses for Chumley who laughs happily, clapping.

"He likes you Ranger suit, Tails." Sonic smiled.

"I noticed that," Tails smiled inside his suit. He pulls out the Titanium Ranger's Ax Sword and swings it around carefully to avoid any bad accidents and Chumley cheers with claps and laughter. Tails then decides to try a new Ranger Mode.

He pulls out a light blue key with a skirt on it. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Mystic Force!" He puts the key in, turning it. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He transforms into the light blue Mystic Ranger, but doesn't have the skirt or white legs on the suit, since he's not a girl.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" Tails said, posing, and Chumley clapped even more. Tails showed off many more, like Mighty Morphing Green, The Blue Swallow from Jetman, Wolf Warrior from Mystic Force, Red Triassic Ranger from Dino Thunder, Green Samurai Ranger from Ninja Storm, Red Alien Ranger, Gold Ranger from Zeo, Blue Sentuiron from Turbo, Magna Defender from Lost Galaxy, Quantum Ranger from Time Force, Red Ranger from Wild Force, even Red Ranger from RPM and Blue Ranger from Dairanger.

Later, they were all relaxing on the couch, Chumley snuggling Tails' tummy as he rested on Tails' lap. Chumley had taken a warm liking to Tails, and now him and Tails were FRIENDS.

He was snuggled into Tails' white fur on his belly, snuggling it close like a big pillow, Tails petting his head softly with a quiet smile.

"He really loves you, Tails." Sonic said softly with a smile.

"Yeah..." Tails smiled back.

"When that baby grows up, you're gonna have yourself a new friend." Knuckles adds warmly, smiling as well while watching TV quietly to no disturb Chumley.

"That's true." Tails nods with a quiet chuckle. They soon hear booming sounds and screams nearby outside and Chumley wakes up, but doesn't cry, instead, looks around, confused.

"We gotta check it out." Tails said, "Come on."

They put Chumley in a baby carrier bag Knuckles is wearing and head out. They see Metal Sonic has been rebuilt and is attacking the village and Amy and Sticks are trying to fight him off but he's too strong.

"STICKS! AMY!" Tails and Sonic and Knuckles cried. Sonic sped in to attack Metal Sonic but he quickly avoids Sonic's spin dash, and kicked him down. Amy and Sonic and Sticks tried to fight him off but Metal Sonic was too strong.

"He's too strong..." Amy panted.

"Maybe for YOU guys, but not for ME!" Tails said, walking up. They grinned, knowing he was going to use his Legendary Ranger Powers. "Leave my friends alone, Metal Sonic. Your fight is with ME."

The others get to Knuckles and hide behind tables and stuff at Meh Burger near them as Tails takes out his Legendary Ranger Morpher.

"If that's the way you want it, fox boy." Metal Sonic evily said, red eyes flashing. Tails takes out a big red Ranger key and puts it in.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Mystic Force!" He turns the key, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He transforms into a giant red/gold/black Ranger, armed with a giant shiled and massive sword sticking behind it.

"Burning Heart Of Fire! Wolf Warrior! Defender Of Truth!" Tails shouted, now as the Wolf Warrior.

Chumley laughed and clapped at the Ranger suit, the others giggling at Chumley's likings.

"Last warning, Metal Sonic! Stand down now, or be destroyed!" Tails snapped, gripping his big shield and sword.

"Never! Eggman sent me to destroy you! I will NOT disobey my master's orders! Prepare to die, TAILS!" He snapped and spin dashed towards Tails, who sent him flying back by slamming his shield into him, sparks flying from the impact, and it sent him rolling back, smoking from the hit. He staggered back to his feet as the villagers cheered.

Metal Sonic tries to zap him with his eye lasers, but Tails blocks it with his massive shield, bouncing the lasers back at Metal Sonic, which strike him and knock him down once more, Chumley clapping as this happens.

Tails then pulls out the massive red Wolf Warrior sword and they fight more, and soon, Tails slashes him across the chest, sending him backing up in shock. He then summons full power into the giant now red flaming sword.

"In the name of honor! BLAZING STORM SLASH!" Tails slashes at Metal Sonic with full power, and Metal Sonic falls over, exploding into pieces. The villagers, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks cheered, Chumley cheering and clapping his small hands.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic cheered. Tails does a victory salute pose with his sword and shield.

"Mystic Force!" He said in victory before putting the sword away, to power down.

"Power Down." Tails powers down from Wolf Warrior, turning back into his normal self. The villagers and his friends rush over.

"That was awesome, Tails." Said Mike the Ox.

"Thanks, Mike." Tails smiled.

Sticks gave Tails a hug and a brief kiss, which he returned. "Thanks, Tails."

"No problem," He said, softly blushing from the kiss. The villagers all go back to their doings and Sticks and Amy decided to go with Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles.

They were later, explaining what happened and why Chumley was with them.

"So we decided to take care of him till his mom feels better." Tails said, finishing.

"Oh, I see." Amy said, nodding as was Sticks. "Is it alright if we help?"

"Sure." Tails said, Sonic nodding. Amy and Sticks would always help feed him and put Chumley to sleep with adorable lullabies. And Tails and Chumley would play together everyday, and Tails would read him stories, and even play silly faces with him, and show off more Ranger Modes when fighting robots.

Finally, month later or so, Lady Walrus' leg was fully recovered and she was on her way with Stratford to pick up Chumley.

She reaches the house and knocks. Sonic answers. "I'm here to pick up Chumley," She kindly said. Sonic nods and calls Tails.

He brings Chumley to Lady Walrus and hands him to her, but the second he did, Chumley looked rather...SAD.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Lady Walrus asked.

"He's sad that he has to go...he's taken a liking to me," Tails explained.

"Oh," Lady Walrus said.

Tails speaks gently to Chumley, "Don't be sad, Chumley, you can come back later today."

Chumley smiled happily and gave Tails a hug by the face gently. Tails giggles and Lady Walrus and Stratford head out, Tails closing the door and sitting back down with Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks.

"Well, he's back with his mom, now." Tails smiled.

"And we hope you 3 learned a very important lesson." Amy adds.

"We HAVE, monster trucks are dangerous and we should not be driving them near the village, we need to stay out in the rocky fields where no one will get hurt." Sonic said.

"And no cooking pizza while driving at the same time, or else the driver will get hurt." Knuckles added.

"That's right you guys," Amy smiled.

"Why don't we go to Meh Burger for lunch, Tails?" Sticks kindly said, taking his hand. He blushes.

"Sure, Sticks." Tails smiled. "We're gonna head to Meh Burger," Tails told Sonic.

"OK, bro." Sonic said as the two lovers headed out.

"I gotta get back home, too. I'm gonna go take me a nap." Knuckles said, leaving and waving bye.

"Let's go to your house and watch a movie, Ames." Sonic said. Amy nods and they share a kiss, before heading home to Amy's house.

* * *

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the story. Be sure to review. ^_^**_


End file.
